


Цвет бедра испуганной нимфы

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mythology References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Когда рядом оказывается Рам, то вокруг Кинга, на предметах у него в руках, под его ногами начинают расцветать цветы.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. РАЗ

**Author's Note:**

> мы с https://ficbook.net/authors/42473 раскурили концепцию ау, в которой рам - потомок австралийского рода шаманов, который может видеть всякое потустороннее, а кинг - сын тайского подобия дриады, который сам пока об этом не в курсе.
> 
> местами текст идёт близко к событиям сериала, но кое-где намеренно отклоняется
> 
> я позволила себе некоторые вольности в обхождении с тайской мифологией  
> леди та-киян (тайская мифология) - женский дух, привязанный к дереву та-киян, обычно не враждебный людям  
> цветы, которые здесь упоминаются - плюмерия, которая, согласно тайским представлениям, может символизировать любовь или связь с потусторонним

Когда мама советовала ему быть осторожным с местными духами, она, кажется, совсем не учитывала возможности, что духи станут им интересоваться прямо посреди кампуса в жаркий солнечный день.   
Рам такую вероятность тоже учитывал слабо.   
Конечно, он видел пару бледных теней в сумерках в первые недели учёбы и одно покинутое дерево, в котором когда-то точно жила Леди Та-киян, но никто его не беспокоил. Духи при его появлении начинали тревожно светиться и прятаться, провожая его настороженными взглядами, и не пытались к нему приблизиться, наученные десятилетиями и столетиями жизни бок о бок с людьми. Ни один действительно зловредный дух не имел шансов долго прожить здесь хоть сколько-нибудь долго и не быть изгнанным.  
Рам с духами не разговаривал — мама научила его никогда не заговаривать с теми, кто может пожелать ему зла — но иногда молча кивал им, показывая, что видит их и что делать с их присутствием ничего не станет, по крайней мере, пока те не начнут вредить людям.  
Рам вообще рассчитывал, что учёба в университете станет в большей степени шагом в мир живых, в обыденный мир, где можно будет наконец выдохнуть и побыть обычным человеком, который просто с самого детства видит чуть больше, чем остальные.  
Он рад, что в кампусе есть собаки — они справятся за тем, чтобы приглядеть за потусторонним получше него, да и в их компании Рам всегда чувствует себя спокойнее. Он, кажется, уже знаком с ними со всеми и подкармливает их по возможности.  
Он ставит миску на землю и оглядывается в поисках пса, который обычно крутится здесь неподалёку. Воздух в этот безветренный день стоит душный и липкий, поэтому он вертит в руках бутылку воды, которую захватил для собак, но понимает, что налить воду некуда. Он вздрагивает, когда рядом на корточки присаживается старший с факультета и протягивает ему пустой стакан.  
— Ищешь, во что налить? Вот, держи.  
Рам смотрит на него молча, не в силах понять, что же его настораживает в происходящем. Он уже видел этого старшего мельком на факультете пару раз, но ни разу до этого не оказывался достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать что-то неладное. Он и сейчас затрудняется сформулировать, но какие-то выработанные годами практик инстинкты шепчут ему: будь внимателен.  
Он молча берёт стакан из рук старшего, который продолжает его разглядывать так, будто встретил что-то крайне занимательное, и наливает воду.  
— Кошек подкармливаешь? — повисает пауза. — Ты первокурсник? Ни разу тебя не видел. Почему ты не отвечаешь? Выглядишь, как метис, ты по обмену учишься? По-тайски говоришь?  
Рам молча выслушивает поток вопросов и даже пару слов на других языках, но по-прежнему не отвечает, наученный жизнью, и только оглядывается в поисках пса, который в это время всегда прибегает за едой, виляя хвостом. На старшего Рам смотрит без страха — он до сих пор не уверен, что с ним что-то не так, и опасности не чувствует точно, по крайней мере, пока. Он точно знает, что, если до этого дойдёт, то от любого первого выпада агрессии его защитят узоры, вплетённые в татуировки на его руках и груди.  
Да и он не слышал о духах, которые бы притворялись студентами, ходили на занятия, заводили бы друзей и вели себя так бесцеремонно с незнакомцами. Слишком сложно, а многие духи не отличаются способностью менять своё поведение вне заданных рамок.  
Он задумчиво разглядывает старшего, всё ещё сидящего рядом на корточках. Тот выглядит так, будто ему что-то нужно, но справляться с назойливыми людьми Рам умеет, кажется, хуже, чем с назойливыми гостями с изнанки бытия. Впрочем, молчание обычно помогает и против людей тоже.  
Рам слышит стук когтей по камням и тяжелое дыхание собаки, которой жарко в солнечный день. Из кустов выбегает чёрный пёс, вертя хвостом, и по привычке бежит к миске, тёмная шерсть лоснится на солнце.  
Старшекурсник, сидящий на корточках — кажется, Пи’Кинг — при виде собаки ощутимо напрягается и в одно мгновение запрыгивает на стол, стоящий рядом. Он выглядит по-настоящему напуганным и напряжённо смотрит на собаку, рычащую на него. Пёс переминается на месте, его настороженное внимание сосредоточено на Пи’Кинге.  
Рам не видел раньше, чтобы тот рычал или лаял на людей, и он слишком хорошо знает, что может значить такая реакция. Похоже, он действительно имеет дело не с человеком. Но с чем тогда?  
Пи’Кинг, так и сидящий на столе, выглядит абсолютно по-человечески перепуганным и расстроенным и что-то говорит, призывая Рама успокоить собаку. Рам особо не вслушивается в просьбы, лихорадочно размышляя, что же происходит, и стоит ли опасаться этого странного старшего. Тот пока не делал ничего плохого, и Рам всё ещё не знает, с чем именно имеет дело. Точно не с духом в привычном понимании слова и не с опасным монстром.  
Живи и дай жить другим — вот чему во многом его учила мать. Они в этой стране были всё-таки чужаками — он, как метис, тоже не был до конца своим — и без нужды не стоило лезть в местные потусторонние дела, особенно если к этому не давали повода.  
Поэтому Рам поднимает руку и кладёт её псу на голову, ласково треплет короткую жёсткую шерсть, призывая успокоиться и отвлекая внимание. Он чувствует, как напрягается бок пса под его ладонью, как глухо толкается в груди взволнованное собачье сердце — тот точно что-то чувствует, что-то, беспокоящее его.  
— Эй, помоги мне! Прогони собаку! — всё ещё просит старший, вцепившись в край столешницы.  
Он совсем не похож на опасного духа, скорее, он похож на переполошённую нимфу с какого-нибудь полотна. Это почти очаровательно, особенно на контрасте с его первоначальной назойливостью. В этом видно что-то уязвимое и абсолютно точно человеческое.  
Раму становится интересно, кто же всё-таки этот старший такой. Даже не так, не кто он, а _что_ он такое.  
Но вместо этого он ещё раз треплет пса по холке и говорит, обращаясь к нему:  
— Ешь, не торопись.  
С собакой ему точно говорить безопасно. И есть в этом какое-то маленькое злорадное удовольствие, которому Рам сам удивлён. Он не разозлился на старшего с его бесконечными вопросами, но почему-то отыграться в ответ оказывается очень сладко.  
Затем Рам встаёт и молча уходит, оставляя того один на один с собакой и слушая возмущённые причитания и просьбы забрать собаку с собой. Рам знает, что пёс не нападёт, даже если Пи’Кинг и правда не совсем человек. Собак и духов Рам понимает лучше, чем людей.  
Скрывшись за углом корпуса, он тихонько свистит, подзывая пса, чтобы тот, наконец, оставил Пи’Кинга в покое.  
Выждав пару минут, когда тот точно уйдёт, Рам возвращается к столу и внимательно оглядывается в поисках подсказок. И, приглядевшись, не остаётся разочарован.  
Он осторожно проводит пальцем по пробившейся из столешницы почке, которой там не было ещё полчаса назад. Нежная оболочка почки, ещё липкая, легко сдвигается пальцем, и за несколько десятков секунд на его глазах из почки разворачивается молодой лист с острым шипом у основания.   
Рам заинтригован. И, возможно, очарован. Совсем чуть-чуть.


	2. ДВА

Кинг чувствует что-то особенное в том, что сидит напротив Рама в открытой уличной забегаловке, куда его привёл сам Рам. Он слышит стук посуды, шкворчание масла, разговоры, кожей чувствует, как лениво движется слегка остывший после дневной жары воздух.  
Интересно, как часто Рам здесь бывает? Что ему нравится в этом месте? Оно выглядит слишком шумным и хаотичным для такого молчаливого человека, но может, именно это Рама и привлекает – Кинг не уверен. С ним в принципе сложно быть в чём-то уверенным, и это неуловимо волнует кровь.  
В некоторые дни Кинг чувствует себя человеком, прикармливающим бродячую кошку, день за днём получающим чуть больше доверия. Рам всё ещё с ним не разговаривает, только печатает иногда что-то на телефоне, но даже это уже – большой шаг вперёд. Иногда, конечно, Кингу кажется, будто он даже свои растения понимает лучше, чем мысли, бродящие в этой загадочной голове.Но он терпелив и рассчитывает со временем незаметно пустить корни в жизни Рама, потому что ему страшно хочется не просто в неё ворваться – это он уже сделал – но и остаться в ней подольше. Он давно не был так сильно в ком-то заинтересован, и, честно говоря, ему наплевать, даже если его интерес написан поперёк лба на всеобщее обозрение.  
Кингу страшно нравятся необычные люди, это правда. Они притягивают его внимание, как магнит, и словно требуют разгадки. И Рам пока выглядит самой большой энигмой, и, честно говоря, местами Кинга пугает то, насколько ему хочется его тормошить и пытаться вызывать реакцию. Провоцировать, нагло флиртовать, искать ту сторону, с которой получится зайти, хотя он уже понял, что Рам раз за разом позволяет ему сделать шаг ближе только когда Кинг выдыхается от своих бесконечных попыток и притихает. Возможно, Рама происходящее тоже забавляет, просто по-своему.   
Кингу бы этого очень хотелось.   
Сейчас Рам молча и сосредоточенно ест, сидя напротив, и Кингу одновременно хочется много говорить и вместе с тем ему хочется приостановить мгновение и просто побыть вот так. И никуда не бежать, потому что есть в этом что-то успокаивающее. Его редко вот так разрывает от противоречивых импульсов, дергающих его одновременно и в хаос, и в покой.  
Но желание получить отклик, конечно, перевешивает.  
\- Эй, Льдышка, - окликает он его и подкладывает ему имбирь в тарелку.   
Это, конечно, на грани фола. Дальше уже только спрашивать «А вашей маме зять не нужен?» или «А что такая красавица делает здесь одна?». Возможно, в один день он отчается настолько, что пустит в ход и эти фразы – если они заставят Рама задержать на нём свой взгляд и выдать какую-то эмоцию.  
Рам отвечает ему сообщением, и Кингу во фразе про то, что он съест имбирь, раз он от него, пиздец как хочется увидеть своеобразное признание того факта, что они друг другу всё-таки не случайные знакомые. От этого становится непозволительно горячо, как будто он откусил от свежего имбирного корня сам, и теперь тот остро жжётся внутри.  
Ещё он гадает, почему Рам так и не сказал ему ни слова за всё время знакомства. Другие упоминали, что слышали, как тот разговаривает с друзьями или коротко отвечает старшим, но с Кингом он упорно молчит.  
Может, это какая-то игра. Может - Кинг на секундочку позволяет себе увлечься этой мыслью и против воли чувствует, как пытается улыбнуться – он для Рама и правда в чём-то особенный.  
В конце концов, через сообщения же он с ним разговаривает. Кинг ни за что в этом не признается и так и продолжит делать вид, что его эта привычка раздражает, но глубоко в душе он находит это очаровательным.   
Кинг думает обо всех этих мелких деталях, которые с каждым днём связывают их всё крепче, и внутри у него разливается сытое довольство. Это удивительно, но такой молчаливый человек совершенно ему не надоедает, и Кингу кажется, что он различает в нём глубину и покой, которых, быть может, ему немного не хватало в жизни.   
И ещё Рам выглядит как человек, которого ему хочется поцеловать. С каждым днём всё отчаяннее.  
Он опускает взгляд в тарелку, чтобы не смотреть слишком долго, и ворошит палочками рис, гадая, врезал ли бы ему Рам за такое, или начал бы его избегать. Вряд ли бы наорал, скорее, заблокировал бы в соцсетях и начал молча проходить мимо.   
Но поцеловать хочется всё равно.  
Он вздыхает и перехватывает палочки, потому что ему что-то щекотно упирается в ладонь, но ощущение дискомфорта не проходит. Палочки здесь одноразовые, из самого простого дерева, так что, может, неровно обточенный бок царапает кожу. Он разжимает руку и первое мгновение даже не может понять, что именно видит.   
Из светлого, волокнистого дерева палочки торчит крохотная розоватая почка цветка, которой совершенно точно не было, когда он их брал в руки.  
Одна из деревянных палочек для еды дала цветонос у него в руке, пока он ел.  
Почему-то ему в этот момент становится очень страшно. Ему отчего-то кажется, что этого никто не должен видеть, как будто это странное происшествие вменяет ему что-то в вину.  
У него всегда было неуловимое ощущение, что с ним что-то не так, но он никогда не мог поймать эту мысль и удержать достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что же именно _не так_. Сейчас ему не становится яснее, но он отчётливо чувствует, будто ему надо что-то спрятать, будто надо спрятать всего _себя_.  
Он бросает тревожный взгляд на Рама, но тот, кажется, ничего не заметил. Кинг крепче сжимает палочки в руке, чувствуя, как в груди тревожно колотится сердце, и под его ладонью почка сминается, раздавленная, и размазывается.  
Он натянуто улыбается Раму, и тот только приподнимает брови в немом вопросе.  
«Тебе пора?» - пишет он.  
Кинг кивает, чувствуя невероятное облегчение, потому что всё внутри него сейчас требует, чтобы он вернулся в родительский дом и забился в свою небольшую беседку, спрятанную в центре сада. Как будто только там он сможет выдохнуть и подумать. Руки у него липкие от непонятного страха, и ладонь чешется всё сильнее.  
Они собираются уходить, и Кинг незаметно убирает палочки в сумку, пока Рам отворачивается, чтобы жестом подозвать хозяйку забегаловки. Он успевает заметить, что из бока деревяшки пробилось несколько небольших шипов там, где он её только что сжимал; на ладони у него виднеется несколько злых красных ссадинок.  
Больше ничего ужасного за вечер не происходит, но когда Рам протягивает ему бутылку с соком, Кинг на мгновение даже выпадает из прострации и чувствует, что сейчас произошло что-то очень важное. Настолько важное, что снова становится горячо в груди, и лицо у Рама в это мгновение такое беззащитное и выжидающее, будто он сделал что-то для себя невероятное, а Кинг этого даже не понимает.  
Он и правда не очень понимает, но улыбается ему в ответ так, будто ему сейчас отдали в руки целый мир. Тяжелая прохлада стеклянной бутылки в руке успокаивает ранки на ладони, и у него хватает сил нормально попрощаться и даже позволить себе пару шуток.  
Когда он обессилено падает на сиденье полупустого автобуса и раскрывает сумку, то в нос ему ударяет тонкий сладкий аромат.На дне, завалившимися между тетрадями он находит палочки, покрывшиеся мелкими цветами, и почему-то он уверен, что проблема совсем не в несчастных палочках, а в нём.   
Он не знает, что с ним происходит, а главное, не знает, кого об этом спрашивать.


	3. ТРИ

Отыскав Пи’Кинга у статуи шестерёнки перед факультетом, Рам уже привычно хватает его за запястье и настойчиво тянет за собой, приглашая пойти с ним. Кинг уже, кажется, даже не удивляется ничему, только кивает друзьям, свободной рукой поспешно сгребая тетради и ручки в сумку.  
Друзья Пи’Кинга с любопытством косятся на них, и по их лицам отчётливо читается, что как только они уйдут, им и их странноватым, на чужой вкус, отношениям, перемоют кости во всех подробностях. Но пока это происходит за его спиной, Рама это не беспокоит. Он просто надеется, что Кинга это не беспокоит тоже.  
В мыслях Рам всё чаще теряет вежливое обращение к старшему.  
Тот закидывает сумку на плечо и поднимается, кивая ещё раз, показывая, что готов.  
— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает он с любопытством, как обычно внимательно глядя своими раскосыми чёрными глазами и чуть заметно улыбаясь, и Раму с каждым днём всё сложнее игнорировать его.  
Рам только ещё раз слегка дёргает его за запястье, призывая просто пойти с ним, и тот вздыхает и понимающе кивает.  
На самом деле, Рам собирается отвести его покормить собаку — или, по крайней мере, предложит ему побыть рядом, пока он сам это делает — в надежде на то, что это станет крохотным шагом, чтобы Кинг перестал бояться. Потому что Раму очень не по себе, когда он видит ужас, плещущийся в глазах Кинга, и ему почему-то отчаянно хочется провести его в свой мир, где собаки — надежные и умные помощники, где они источник спокойствия и силы.  
Он хочет, чтобы Кингу можно было не бояться.  
Рам не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но лучше у него всё равно нет.  
За эти несколько стремительно пролетевших с момента знакомства недель у него было время приглядеться к Кингу, и он почти уверен, что тот человек — и одновременно чуть больше, чем человек. Он не знает, насколько _больше_ , но старается не думать о том, что стоило бы, наверное, в самом начале оборвать их знакомство, хотя бы ради чужого спокойствия.  
Он до сих пор помнит, в какой ужас в его детстве пришла мама, когда спустя недели обнаружила, что её маленький сын играл с тоёлом*, которого случайно пробудил от векового сна на дне колодца. Рам приносил своему маленькому другу молоко по утрам и подарил часть своих игрушек, а тот взамен доставал ему яркие безделушки, и маленький Рам не подозревал, что что-то было не так. Вскрылось всё случайно, когда мама узнала, что в окрестных домах стали пропадать вещи, и заметила оставленный на подоконнике стакан молока.  
Она не кричала на него. Но смотреть на неё было страшно — такой перепуганной и расстроенной она выглядела, и Рам пообещал ей больше никогда так не делать. Как он узнал уже потом, больше всего её перепугало и расстроило то, что он унаследовал от бабушки способность связываться с потусторонним миром — потому что вместе с даром приходило и нежелательное внимание всего того, что могло следить за тобой из темноты.  
За жизнь он повстречал многих из тех, чей незримый взгляд прилипал к твоему затылку и чьи холодные руки сжимали твоё горячее, бьющееся сердце, но со многими удавалось расходиться молча, сделав вид, что они друг друга не заметили. Рам прекрасно помнит, что рядом с духами всегда холодно и зыбко, при встрече с ними мир вокруг замедляется, теряя цвета. Но рядом с Кингом жизнь наоборот начинает бить ключом, оказываясь головокружительно хаотичной, и Раму сложно. Кинг умеет создавать то же странное, продирающее холодком по коже ощущение, что тебя _заметили_ , что тебя _видят_ , что на тебя _смотрят_. Но если у духов оно леденит кровь и заставляет мысли смёрзнуться в неразборчивый ком, то внимание Кинга греет и беспокоит, будто по жилам начинает бежать шипучая газировка вместо крови. Рам не очень знает, куда себя такого девать, и обычно замыкается только сильнее.  
Первоначальная заинтересованность, вызванная необычностью Кинга — Рам за это время почитал кое-что, и почти уверен, что у того просто примесь какой-то потусторонней крови — сменилась бесконечной заинтересованностью самим Кингом. Тем, что происходит в этой дурной, непостижимо человеческой голове.  
Он надеется, что этого не видно, но каждый раз, когда Кинг наклоняется к нему слишком близко, смотрит слишком внимательно, показывает куски своей жизни или кладёт его руки себе на талию, чтобы Раму было удобно ехать на багажнике, его охватывает смесь ужаса и восторга. Раму не по себе от того, какой яркий отклик он замечает внутри.  
И сам он не готов, чтобы кто-то подходил к нему так близко, смотрел с таким веселым интересом, и одновременно ему хочется, чтобы тот подошёл ещё ближе, заглянул куда-то ещё глубже — и улыбнулся тому, что там увидит. Кинг всегда улыбается тому, что умудряется в нём разглядеть, и делает это так, что Раму хочется позволить ему увидеть больше.  
Ему впервые за долгие годы хочется постучаться лбом обо что-нибудь. Вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох, медленный выдох и продолжает вести Кинга за собой, не выпуская его руки.  
Он читал, что постепенное приближение к объекту фобии и нормализация её присутствия позволяет со временем создать чувство большей безопасности.Рам старается не думать о том, почему ему так хочется создавать для него эту самую безопасность.Он не готов к тому ответу, который с каждым днём не замечать становится всё сложнее.  
Он забывается и чуть крепче сжимает запястье Кинга, и спохватывается, только услышав недовольный оклик.Он немедленно ослабляет хватку и усилием воли удерживается от того, чтобы погладить большим пальцем место, куда мгновением раньше надавил слишком сильно. Наверное, он мог бы уже давно отпустить его руку, и Кинг не сбежит и не исчезнет, как быстроногое животное, которого спугнул хруст ветки, но Рам не отпускает.  
— Эй, Льдышка, может, расскажешь, куда мы идём? — окликает его Кинг.  
Рам кивает подбородком на крепкое раскидистое дерево, в узловатых корнях которого дремлет светлый лохматый пес, и чувствует, как резко дёргается запястье Кинга в его ладони.  
— Нет, мы так не договаривались! — протестует тот, и Раму по сердцу царапает призвук обиды, который он различает в голосе. — Я же тебе говорил, что никаких собак.  
Рам останавливается, разворачивается к нему лицом и настойчиво смотрит прямо в глаза. Ему очень хочется передать Кингу немного своего спокойствия — он отчётливо чувствует, как под пальцами подрагивает чужая рука.  
Он поднимает пакет с едой, которую захватил с собой, и очень надеется, что тот сможет его понять.  
Кинг отчаянно мотает головой, и Рам невольно бросает взгляд под ноги.Вокруг Кинга из травы медленно поднимаются, завиваясь, побеги с тонкими длинными шипами, распластываются, как колючие змеи вокруг. Одна из них, кажется, пытается прорасти сквозь подошву его ботинка, но сам Кинг всего этого не замечает, с мольбой глядя на Рама.  
Рам уже давно знает, что когда Кинг паникует, то земля, деревья и даже обломки дерева рядом начинают давать колючие побеги. Это должно его отталкивать и настораживать, должно, потому что люди так не умеют, но Рам не может перестать считать это очаровательным. И, кажется, сам Кинг не очень хорошо знает, как это контролировать или что вообще с ним происходит.  
У Рама есть подозрение, что его присутствие усиливает выплески, что его собственная чувствительность к силе и определённое сродство с ней выступают в качестве проводника. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что именно он оказывается катализатором чего-то потустороннего, что именно он и будит это в Кинге. Может, это судьба. Если две детали мироздания так причудливо заточены друг под друга, то стоит предположить, что некая рука выточила их, держа будущую встречу в уме. И Рам не может не верить в существование высших сил.  
Тогда они получаются как два небесных тела с взаимной гравитацией, которая заставляет их вращаться в медленном танце, и сопротивление этой гравитации бессмысленно.  
Пальцы Рама всё ещё сжимают прохладное запястье, и он мягко надавливает, успокаивая.  
Кинг отчаянно мотает головой, и блестящие волосы падают ему на глаза, так что он свободной рукой зачёсывает их назад.  
Рам вздыхает и отпускает его руку, вытаскивает из кармана телефон и быстро печатает сообщения, одно за другим.  
 _Не бойся, она на привязи_  
Кинг вытягивает шею и заглядывает ему за плечо, чтобы убедиться, что собака и правда привязана у дерева. Для этого он даже приподнимается на носках  
 _Посидишь там, где она тебя не достанет_  
Кинг смотрит на него с сомнением.  
— Зачем было тащить меня с собой? Ты же специально за мной зашёл.  
Рам кивает. _Именно_.  
— Всё равно не понимаю.  
 _Я не заставлю тебя подходить ближе_  
 _Хочу, чтобы ты меньше боялся_  
Кинг смотрит на него озадаченно, потом открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. И, помолчав, так и закрывает, передумав.А потом, что-то решив для себя, демонстративно садится, скрещивая ноги, прямо там, где стоял.  
— Дальше не пойду, — заявляет он с вызовом, почти как ребёнок, а потом пытается устроиться поудобнее и вздрагивает. — Чёрт, меня что-то укололо.  
Он поспешно встаёт, потирая бедро сквозь джинсы, и внимательно оглядывает траву под ногами. И, кажется, беззвучно матерится, разглядев, что в траве змеятся колючие побеги.  
Он поднимает растерянный и, кажется, встревоженный взгляд на Рама, напряжённо что-то ищёт в его лице. Ответы. Или, быть может, невысказанные вопросы.  
Рам печатает « _Кажется, лучше сесть где-то ещё_ » и отворачивается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Он дипломатично делает вид, что не замечает, что шипастый стелющийся кустарник разросся концентрическими кругами от ног самого Кинга, потому что всё ещё не уверен, как об этом говорить.  
Кинг, то и дело напряжённо поглядывая на безмятежно дремлющую в тени собаку, находит место в десятке шагов и, проверив траву, садится там, всем видом демонстрируя, что не придвинется ни на сантиметр ближе.  
Уже что-то.  
Рам оставляет его сидеть там и подходит к дереву, переступая через узловатые корни, тихонько шуршит пакетом, чтобы привлечь внимание собаки.Та приоткрывает хитрый карий глаз и смотрит исподлобья, как он приближается, вяло встряхивает лохматым хвостом. Рам присаживается на корточки напротив, и она поднимается, лениво потягивается, прогибаясь в пояснице, зевает, показывая длинный розовый язык, уши слегка прижимаются к голове. Встряхивается и начинает тыкаться холодным носом Раму в ладонь, вынюхивая, что он для неё сегодня принёс.  
Рам треплет собаку по загривку и оглядывается, чтобы проверить, что Кинг всё ещё сидит на месте. Между ними добрых пятнадцать шагов, но он выглядит достаточно расслабленным и внимательно наблюдает за Рамом. Иногда Раму кажется, что он спиной может почувствовать этот внимательный взгляд даже в толпе –от него приподнимаются короткие волоски на шее и холодок пробегает вниз по позвоночнику, словно на него и правда смотрит не человек — или чуть больше, чем человек.  
Рам достает еду и предлагает собаке.  
Пока она ест, он достаёт телефон и пишет:  
 _Не подойдёшь поближе?_  
Когда он оглядывается, то с замиранием сердца видит, как тот поднимается и опасливо приближается. Запала Кинга хватает на три или четыре шага, но это всё равно больше, чем Рам рассчитывал.  
Кинг выглядит, кажется, напуганным собственной смелостью. Над этим Рам смеяться не будет никогда, потому что он знает, каково это — делать шаг вперед на непослушных ватных ногах, пока внутри разливается леденящий и липкий ужас.  
Рам кивает ему и протягивает собаке ещё кусочек, на этот раз с ладони, и Кинг смотрит в ужасе, как пёс аккуратно берёт кусок зубами и вылизывает следом ладонь.  
Рам жестом предлагает Кингу угостить собаку, и тот смотрит на него так, будто Рам предлагает ему совершить что-то ужасное.  
— Ни за что, — кричит он так, словно между ними не десять шагов, а все сто. — Ты вообще видел её пасть? У неё же зубы вот такие, — он вскидывает руку и показывая пальцем фалангу своего мизинца. Это, конечно, преувеличение, но Кинг выглядит таким возмущённым, что Рам против воли улыбается.  
Он откашливается и отворачивается, чтобы спрятать улыбку.  
Когда он заканчивает кормить собаку и собирает обратно в пакет тарелку и миску для воды, Кинг сидит на траве, подперев щеку ладонью, и смотрит уже не так настороженно, а, кажется, с облегчением. Стоит Раму потрепать собаку по лохматому загривку и двинуться обратно, как тот оживляется и торопливо поднимается на ноги.  
Он выглядит так, словно снова полон энергии и ему не терпится уйти отсюда подальше, и даже слегка перекатывается с пятки на носок, дожидаясь Рама.   
Рам смотрит на него. На его ясную улыбку, внимательный взгляд, на беспокойные движения рук. Кинг сам похож на пса, который заглядывает в лицо человеку, лижет ему руки и вертит хвостом, лишь бы привлечь немножко внимания к себе, и Рам с детства не может оставаться к такому равнодушным.  
Он делает вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду и произносит, обращаясь к Кингу:  
— Спасибо, что подождал.  
Кинг смотрит на него во все глаза, а потом расплывается в такой восторженно-дурной улыбке, что у Рама на секунду ёкает сердце — наверное, потому что он боится, что всё-таки просчитался и заговорил зря. Хотя на самом деле он давно уже не верит, что Кинг из тех существ, которые могут украсть твой облик или твой голос, если ты с ними заговоришь. Секунды идут, и ничего ужасного не происходит, только Кинг напротив него сияет, как лампочка на сотню ватт, словно получил сейчас что-то очень ценное.  
Кинг — человек, но если дать ему с тобой заговорить, он может украсть твоё сердце.  
— Так ты всё-таки умеешь разговаривать, Льдышка, — улыбается тот и всё смотрит на него, и глаза у него тоже улыбаются.  
Рам бросает взгляд под ноги и замечает, что там, где ступали беспокойные ноги Кинга, сейчас начинают пробиваться свежие побеги, на этот раз без колючек, но усыпанные крохотными бутонами. Похоже, тот и правда рад, что Рам с ним наконец заговорил.  
Рам понимает, что у его глупого сердца от такого открытия начинаются проблемы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тоёл - существо из азиатского фольклора, дух погибшего ребёнка. Его создают для воровства и других мелких преступлений или пробуждают уже найденного ото сна. Хозяин тоёла делает для него небольшие подношения, в том числе ставит чашку молока по утрам, дарит кое-какие игрушки и прочее.  
> Когда у духа нет хозяина, он безобиден и любит подглядывать за чужими жизнями, может играть с детскими игрушками.


	4. ЧЕТЫРЕ

В аудитории во время первой контрольной за семестр стоит почти полная тишина, только слышится шорох переворачиваемых листов и как в стекло от ветра постукивают ветки молодого дерева.  
По диагонали от Кинга сидит Бон, который смешно хмурится на тест так, будто тот лично его оскорбил — он выглядит, как надувшийся ребёнок. Босс уже разворошил себе все волосы, стуча обратным концом карандаша по листу и, кажется, отчаялся перегнуться через проход так, чтобы подглядеть к Меку, который никогда не может ему отказать. Ти сидит с глубокомысленным видом, будто думает над вопросом, но Кинг прекрасно знает, что это всё спектакль, чтобы скрыть отчаяние и лихорадочные попытки списать, когда профессор отвернётся.  
Беда в том, что Кинг готов смотреть на всё, что угодно, кроме своего собственного теста, потому что, вчитываясь в вопросы, начинает чувствовать разрастающуюся внутри тоску и тревогу. Ему сейчас самому бы не помешал зачарованный счастливый карандаш навроде того, что он сделал для Рама.  
У Кинга не бывает проблем с учёбой, это аксиома для инженеров второго курса. Большинство предметов даются ему легко, но в последние недели он всё больше нервничает и всё хуже может сосредоточиться на занятиях — и вот впервые за год с лишним он смотрит в тест и чувствует, как внутренности ему словно тошнотно ворошит когтистая лапа: на листе есть вопросы, ответов на которые он не знает. И понятия не имеет, как с таким справляться. Последний раз он видел задание, на которое не мог ответить, в восьмом классе, накануне того, как разболеться с температурой под сорок.  
Он массирует виски и пытается сосредоточиться хотя бы на время пары, потому что если он хорошо подумает, то, скорее всего, сможет справиться. Но мысли отказываются фокусироваться на схемах электросети, и вместо этого он с ужасом думает о том, что если не прекратит нервничать, то вырастит вокруг себя колючий лес, который заметят все. За час он, наверное, сможет вырастить многовековую ограду как вокруг зачарованного замка. И проблемы для себя соответствующего масштаба — после этого он вряд ли когда-нибудь продерётся сквозь них обратно в нормальную жизнь.  
И мысли о том, к чему приведёт паника, вгоняют его в только большую панику. Сердце падает, когда он различает тихий шорох, с которым где-то начинают пробиваться первые ростки — он успел возненавидеть этот звук за прошедшие недели. Так звучит беда, так звучат отчаяние и беспомощность, это звук, под который Кинг проигрывает неизвестному.  
Он до сих пор не знает, что с ним происходит. Вернее, он уже много недель замечает аномалии, но не может их объяснить, как это и бывает с аномалиями. Вокруг него из земли и деревянных поверхностей пробиваются ростки и цветы, и всё что он может — бессильно смотреть на их неотвратимый рост и молиться, чтобы никто не заметил.  
Он уже знает, что всё происходит в те моменты, когда он волнуется, когда внутри скапливаются какие-то сильные чувства. Страх, злость, восторг — и мир вокруг Кинга идёт в рост, словно он грёбаная лесная фея или принцесса из мультфильма, не хватает разве что говорящих животных. Хотя, с его везением утопленника это точно были бы собаки, чего он бы просто не вынес.  
У него нет говорящих животных, которые помогли бы ему справиться со своими способностями, вместо этого есть молчаливый человек, рядом с которым их контролировать становится в разы сложнее. Может, потому что тот обостряет у него все чувства, а может, есть что-то, чего Кинг не видит.  
Рам всё ещё регулярно хватает его за руку и всё так же молча ведёт кормить собак, словно надеется, что этот несложный ритуал, повторённый достаточное количество раз, заставит Кинга и правда меньше бояться. Сам Кинг не верит, конечно, что это поможет, но позволяет Раму. Потому что ему приятно, что тот что-то настолько настойчиво пытается для него сделать, и это вселяет в Кинга надежду.  
Он не стал бояться ни на каплю меньше, как ему кажется, но упорно делает вид, что смешная терапия Рама начинает на нём потихоньку работать. Чтобы тот не бросил с ним возиться, пару раз он подошёл на расстояние трёх шагов, но легче ему не было совсем. Он чувствовал себя при этом так же, как и пару недель назад, когда первый раз сидел в траве и понимал, что ближе не сможет придвинуться и на шаг, даже если ему за это пообещают поцелуй.  
Кинг совсем не стал меньше бояться. Вблизи собаки такие же жуткие, непредсказуемые, и ты совсем не можешь предугадать, что взбредёт в звериную голову.Он уверен, что подошёл поближе, только чтобы Рам не махнул на него рукой. Только вот две недели назад он ни за что на свете не смог бы подойти ближе шести шагов.  
Кинг роняет голову в ладони и растирает лицо. Блядь, кажется, Рам и правда преуспевает в своей затее. Он дрессирует его, как одного из своих псов, а Кинг и не замечает.  
Кинг чувствует, как внутри разгорается раздражение вперемешку с сопротивлением. Ему страшно от того, как причудливо он меняется рядом с Рамом, под его воздействием, словно мягкий воск, которого касаются настойчивые пальцы. Он не знает, что из него получится в результате, но сейчас у него проблемы, потому что с нижней стороны его парты продолжают тихо виться новые колючие побеги, начиная царапать ему колени, и его тревога и злость и не думают улегаться.  
Он хлопает себя по щекам и принимает решение: встаёт из-за стола, сдаёт на время тест профессору, чтобы выйти успокоиться, и поспешно покидает аудиторию. Ручку двери он поворачивает дрожащими пальцами.  
Кинг идёт, сам не очень понимая куда, главное — на улицу, где жаркое солнце путается в яркой зелени, ему хочется забиться в прохладную тень деревьев, которых так много растёт на территории кампуса. Его совсем не волнует, как долго он будет отсутствовать, ему очень нужно успокоиться.  
Пробравшись между раскидистыми листьями кустарников, высаженных вокруг инженерного корпуса, он выходит к огромному дереву с бесконечно высоким стволом, где всё словно дышит покоем. Он садится под ним и откидывается на мощный ствол, гладит рукой растрескавшуюся кору, чтобы немного вернуться в реальность. Отчего-то он чувствует себя защищённым, словно тут его никто не найдёт, и куда менее потерянным, будто ему снова пять, и мама гладит его по голове, когда он ссадил коленку, убегая от соседской собаки.  
Он сидит, откинув голову, рассеянно вглядываясь в мощную крону над собой, и медленно дышит на четыре счёта, чтобы успокоить свой воспалённый разум.  
Даже с утешающим ощущением найденного убежища, ему так одиноко, как никогда. Ему кажется, что он обречён быть один до конца жизни, что минуты этого ужаса с ним не разделит никто, никогда. Это не собаки, это страшнее и непонятнее, и он с собой один на один.  
Хочется завыть, но вместо этого он делает ещё один вдох и продолжает считать, стараясь не замечать, как неотвратимо утекают минуты от пары.  
Он с тоской возвращается в аудиторию спустя двадцать минут, когда до конца теста остаётся не больше пяти. Чиркает ответы, почти не вдумываясь, и сдаёт бланки раньше, чем снова расплескает тот небольшой запас спокойствия, который накопил.  
После пары он стоит, прислонившись к стене в коридоре, и отмахивается от друзей, выходящих с контрольной. Слава богу, это последняя пара на сегодня, и все расходятся с факультета.  
Это была самая сильная, пожалуй, его паническая атака за всё время. Потому что он всё сильнее начинает бояться самого себя и своего страха, и страх от этого только множится и спиралится.  
Когда все уходят, Кинг возвращается в аудиторию и отыскивает свой стол. Он присаживается на корточки и пристально глядит на спутанную поросль колючих побегов, уколовшую его колени, когда он попытался встать полчаса назад. Он осторожно вытягивает один из них, чтобы рассмотреть, и даже так царапает руки. Ветки успели начать покрываться нежно-коричневой корой, одревесневая, и это, кажется, первый раз. Иголки на них длинные, острые, рассаживающие кожу при любом неосторожном движении. Кинг шипит и прикладывает длинную злую царапину ко рту, осторожно зализывает свежую ранку, пока второй рукой пытается осторожно отыскать начало побегов, чтобы можно было их срезать. У него почти получается, когда он слышит стук и панически дёргается, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, кто там. Рука рефлекторно дёргается следом, и он чувствует, как шипы процарапывают ему руку со всех сторон.  
Он видит Рама, заглядывающего внутрь, и торопливо вытаскивает израненную руку, царапая её в процессе только сильнее. Он благодарит всех богов, что он в дальней части кабинета и Раму не видно, чем он там занят.Так что Кинг торопливо делает вид, будто забирает вещи из-под стола и выходит к Раму, пряча руку за спиной и чувствуя, как сердце колотится в горле.  
— Привет, — начинает он и пытается улыбнуться, как делает обычно, но ему кажется, что улыбка должна получаться невероятно фальшивой. — Ты чего здесь?  
Рам не отвечает, только обходит его, подцепляет покрасневшую ладонь, на которой в розовых следах царапинок набухают бусинки крови, и долго разглядывает, едва заметно кивая своим мыслям. Он держит его руку аккуратно, будто израненную птицу. А потом поднимает глаза и бесконечно долго смотрит Кингу в лицо, так что становится немного жарко, и Кинг замечает, как неудобно прилегает воротник факультетской куртки к мокрой шее.   
_Сейчас он спросит_ , обречённо понимает Кинг. Ответов у него нет.  
Но Рам не задаёт вопросов, только мягко, но решительно берёт его запястье и тащит за собой в конец аудитории. Кинг чувствует, как сердце у него падает куда-то в желудок смёрзшимся комом, и подступает липкий страх.  
Рам внимательно оглядывает столы, и Кинг в это время взывает ко всем богам. Он чувствует, как паника колотится внутри, как глухо стучит в ушах кровь, и он холодными от страха пальцами вцепляется в запястья Рама, чтобы его отвлечь.  
— Эй, Льдышка, ты чего? Пойдём, я хотел зайти в клинику в кампусе. Я утром ссадил руки, рассаживая розы… — к концу фразы его голос начинает блуждать и теряться. Ни один дурак не поверит в такое нелепое оправдание.  
Рам поворачивается и смотрит на него очень пристально, словно пытается что-то прочесть по его лицу. Кинг же в ответ не может прочесть почти ничего, и это несправедливо, несправедливо, несправедливо!.. Он так устал бояться, что кто-то что-то заметит, что Рам что-то поймёт, что от него начнут шарахаться, потому что когда вокруг тебя прорастают палочки для еды и столы в кабинетах — это ни разу не нормально, а он не хочет быть ненормальным.  
Рам оглядывается и задерживает взгляд на ближайшей к Кингу парте и тяжело вздыхает. В его взгляде — что-то очень похожее на сочувствие.  
У Кинга всё леденеет внутри, и он медленно поворачивает голову, уже догадываясь, что там увидит. Из парты на глазах с тихим шуршанием пробиваются нежные колючки, и у Кинга даже нет сил выматериться или сделать вид, что он поражён.  
Он не хочет поворачиваться обратно к Раму, потому что он не готов увидеть то, что будет написано на его лице.  
Удар сердца, два, три. Удары отсчитывают мгновения тишины, искрящееся электричеством.  
— Не паникуй, — слышит он короткое, почти мягкое.  
Эти слова вгоняют его только в большую панику, если честно.  
Рам тянет его за запястье, привлекая внимание, и Кинг, медленно выдохнув, наконец, снова поворачивается. Рам смотрит на него совершенно спокойно, словно не видел только что, как из отполированной древесины пробились свежие ростки. Или словно видел уже слишком много раз.  
— Я всё знаю, — говорит он.  
У Кинга внутри в этот момент только оглушительная тишина.  
А потом чувства наваливаются на него разом.  
— Но я сам ни хрена не знаю! — кричит он и вырывает руку, потому что прямо сейчас внутри у него слишком много всего разом. Он рассеянно замечает, как на белую рубашку Рама попадает пара мелких красных капелек.  
Рам выдерживает его всплеск совершенно спокойно и снова осторожно ловит его израненную руку, достаёт из кармана чистый платок и сосредоточенно прижимает к самым крупным царапинам с тыльной стороны, промакивая набежавшую кровь.  
— Прижми, — коротко велит он Кингу и сам кладёт его ладонь поверх платка.  
Рам присаживается на корточки и заглядывает под парту, безошибочно находя заросли, и только едва заметно качает головой. Осторожно касается их светлыми пальцами, раздвигая, и кивает своим мыслям. Потом шарит в своей сумке и вытаскивает небольшой складной нож — Кинг почему-то совсем не удивлён, что у Рама с собой он есть.  
— У меня в сумке есть садовый секатор, — неуверенно говорит Кинг и кивает подбородком на сумку. Он носит его с собой уже пару недель.  
Рам одним взглядом задает ему вопрос — можно ли ему открыть сумку — и, получив разрешение, вытаскивает компактный секатор. А потом, поддёрнув рукава рубашки, лезет под стол и начинает методично скусывать начавшие деревенеть колючие побеги, словно это самое обыденное занятие на свете.  
Кинг настолько выжат к этому моменту, что даже не может дать название тому чувству, что возникает внутри, но оно заполняет его, как гелий — воздушный шарик. Он просто стоит и смотрит, как Рам, стоя на коленях на пыльном полу аудитории, срезает поросль, словно это самое будничное занятие на свете, и он делает это для него. Рубашка на спине Рама натягивается, когда он пытается достать секатором ветки в глубине, и Кинга успокаивает смотреть за размеренной, почти монотонной работой.  
На пару мгновений ему удаётся почувствовать, будто он не один, и ему кажется, что это чувство больше него и не может целиком поместиться внутрь.  
На его глазах на побегах, которые состригает Рам, появляются нежно-розовые бутоны, распускающиеся с удушающе-сладким ароматом.  
— Чёрт, — бормочет Кинг.  
Рам оглядывается на него, и Кинг готов поспорить, что видит в его глазах веселье.  
— Не за что, — говорит Рам и возвращается к работе.  
У Кинга чудовищно горят уши.

Когда Рам заканчивает, то встает и разминает спину, отдает Кингу секатор, а затем осторожно сгребает ветки, и, выглянув в окно — они всего на втором этаже — выбрасывает их вниз. Окно выходит на заднюю часть здания, где редко кто-то бывает, и состриженные побеги легко затеряются в кустах и не вызовут ничьих подозрений.  
Потом он подходит и осторожно берет руку Кинга, чтобы рассмотреть, отнимает платок от запекшейся царапины. В одном месте тот прилип, и Кинг с недовольным шипением отдирает его, срывая свежую корочку. Что ж, он фактически испортил Раму платок, но у него уже нет решительно никаких сил что-то на эту тему чувствовать, поэтому он просто молча убирает его в карман синей рубашки, чтобы попытаться отстирать дома.  
Рам недовольно хмурится, глядя на его руку. Царапины ноют, их щиплет, но Кингу сейчас на это наплевать, у него внутри клокочет слишком много вопросов.  
— Расскажи мне. Расскажи мне всё, — просит он, заглядывая Раму в лицо, и тот ненадолго отводит глаза, а потом кивает, прикрыв глаза и молча цепляет его за запястье. Кинг позволяет, потому что за недели и недели общения уже давно понял, что проще позволить отвести себя куда-то, чем добиваться ответа тогда, когда Рам ещё не готов говорить. Через несколько минут Кинг понимает, что его ведут в сторону медицинского факультета. На ходу он с кем-то переписывается — скорее всего, с Дыаном — и на факультете уверенно проводит в один из кабинетов, который оборудован под простенькую процедурную.  
Рам кивает ему на кушетку, а сам в это время оглядывается в поисках чего-то, шарит взглядом по полкам.  
Пока Рам достает из шкафчика вату и какие-то пузырьки, в кабинет заглядывает Дыан и улыбается так хитро, словно застукал их за чем-то.  
Рам оглядывается и кивает ему, негромко спрашивает, где искать что-нибудь для обработки царапин, и Дыан быстро собирает из пары шкафчиков целую батарею пузырьков, словно Кинг — одна большая открытая рана. Кинг не представляет, зачем может понадобиться столько.  
— Вам помочь? — на всякий случай уточняет Дыан, и Рам мотает головой. Дыан снова улыбается себе под нос и хлопает Рама по плечу. — Ты всё знаешь, вернёшь потом всё на место, до пяти здесь никого не будет. Будут какие-то проблемы — пиши, я недалеко.  
И Дыан оставляет их, напоследок ещё раз улыбнувшись как тайская Мона Лиза. Честно говоря, Кинг не удивлён, что Дыан умудряется вить из Бона верёвки.  
Рам всё так же молча возвращается к нему и берет его руку, чтобы обработать какими-то бесцветными растворами по очереди. Он делает это быстро и уверенно, словно привык дезинфицировать царапины, и выглядит при этом таким сосредоточенным, словно в мире ничего важней разодранной ладони в его руках нет.  
Кинг понимает, что ещё немного такого мягкого внимания, и рядом с ними зацветёт ещё что-нибудь. Поэтому он прочищает горло и начинает ещё раз:  
— Так что со мной, доктор? — как можно веселее спрашивает он, заглядывая Раму в лицо снизу, но на душе у него кошки скребут, если честно. Он очень хочет знать, он не готов слышать ответы.  
— Я думаю, — медленно начинает тот, не прерывая работы, — что кто-то из твоей семьи по женской линии — одна из Нанг Май, древесных духов. Вряд ли больше двух поколений назад.  
Что?  
Кингу требуется время, чтобы осознать сказанное.  
 _Что?_  
— Как я могу этого не знать? Что кто-то в моей семье — дух? Это невозможно.  
Рам пожимает плечами и смазывает длинную царапину с тыльной стороны.  
— Допустим. Допустим, — говорит Кинг. — И что? Я тогда кто?  
— Человек, — уверенно говорит Рам. — С примесью потусторонней крови. Так бывает, хоть и нечасто.  
Кингу хочется обхватить голову руками и посидеть так, но его руку крепко держат, поэтому он бездумно смотрит на влажную розоватую ватку в руках Рама.  
— И что мне делать? Почему это началось вдруг сейчас? Что, если люди начнут замечать происходящее? Я не могу никогда ничего не чувствовать, чтобы, не дай бог, случайно не вырастить чёртов лес вокруг. Они заметят. Ты же заметил.  
— Я отличаюсь. Большинство обычных людей не заметит, — серьёзно говорит Рам, и внимание Кинга яростно цепляется за первые слова, но он усилием воли заставляет себя задать вопрос не о них.  
— Почему не заметят?  
— Твои силы защищают тебя, отводят людям взгляд.  
О. Что ж. Хоть одна успокаивающая новость за день, думает Кинг.  
— Так что не бойся.  
Кингу хочется огрызнуться: если б он мог, он бы не боялся. Ему хочется стиснуть Рама в объятиях, уткнуться носом в плечо и не выпускать. Ему хочется взять его за руку и почувствовать уверенное пожатие в ответ, обещающее ему, что он не останется один.  
Ему хочется поцеловать Рама и просто ни о чём не думать, только о том, как сильно он его… _Блядь_.  
Кинг понимает, что у него не одна, а целых две гигантских проблемы, которые он не готов решать.  
Рам откладывает пинцет и переставляет пузырьки на металлической стойке, а потом поворачивается к нему и уверенно говорит:  
— Ты всегда можешь позвать меня на помощь.  
Почему-то в этот момент очень легко ему поверить. Кинг кивает, гадая, кто же такой Рам на самом деле и узнает ли он когда-нибудь ответ.

Вечером, когда Кинг возвращается в родительский дом, растения выбрасывают цветоносы, стоит ему коснуться их листьев, чтобы с ними поздороваться. Мама смотрит на него, склонив голову набок, смотрит на цветы под его пальцами и исколотые ладони и говорит только:  
— Мне кажется, ты встретил кого особенного, да?   
У Кинга перехватывает дыхание: она знает.   
И тут у него в голове неотвратимо начинают складываться факты, один к одному. Мама почти никогда не уходит далеко от дома, хотя часто мечтает куда-нибудь поехать; в глубине сада растёт древнее дерево, которое никогда не показывают гостям; мама на фотографиях как будто совсем не меняется с годами.  
 _Это мама._  
— У тебя ведь есть вопросы, сынок? — мягко спрашивает она, вытирая влажные руки кухонным полотенцем.  
Кинг кивает. Вопросов у него предостаточно.


	5. ПЯТЬ

Когда Кинг приводит его в своё тайное место, у Рама немного спотыкается сердце. Где-то там позади остаются все остальные, а он один проходит в сердце сада, следуя за хозяином. Разглядывает залитый солнцем луг, аккуратно подстриженную траву, уходящие в небо деревья, раскидистые кустарники с широкими кожистыми листьями, блестящими на солнце. Ему даже не надо закрывать глаза и прислушиваться, чтобы безошибочно уловить спокойную мощную силу в самом сердце сада. Она похожа на тихую стоячую воду, прохладную, такую глубокую, что дно растворяется в плотной синеве; она не опасна, пока не потревожишь, но если сунешься — никто тебя больше не отыщет. Эта сила ощущается такой древней и спокойной, что он чувствует себя камнем в тени великана.  
Кинг оборачивается и вопросительно поднимает брови, заметив, что Рам замер на полдороги и вглядывается куда-то вглубь сада.  
— Эй, Льдышка, ты чего?  
Рам взвешивает свой ответ, словно выбирает камушек, который запустит скакать по безмятежной водной глади.  
— Это дерево твоей мамы? — спрашивает он, наконец, и указывает пальцем на самую раскидистую крону.  
Кинг моментально подбирается и нервно облизывает губы, потом неуверенно кивает, явно неохотно пуская в свою тайну.  
В тот вечер больше недели назад — после панической атаки в классе — Кинг отправил ему короткое сообщение всего из двух слов: «Это мама» и тему больше ни разу не поднимал и не развивал.  
А Рам и не спрашивал.  
Он знает, каково это — быть хранителем семейных тайн, знает даже слишком хорошо. И буквально на днях у него прибавилось ещё на одну тайну больше, и ему кажется, что ещё немного, и он попросту не сможет вынести их суммарный вес и сломается под их гнётом.  
Кинг подходит к нему и спрашивает, понизив голос, хотя вокруг них — ни души:  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Рам ждал этого вопроса. Он делает медленный вдох и говорит, глядя Кингу прямо в глаза:  
— Я чувствую такое.  
Он видит, как у Кинга прямо на глазах рождается миллион вопросов. Раму хочется их услышать, хочется через них сложить с себя хотя бы часть своих тайн, чтобы снова можно было немного расправить плечи и вдохнуть, сняв булыжник с груди.  
— Почему? — наконец, выбирает один из тысячи вопросов Кинг.  
Рам по привычке оглядывается, проверяя, нет ли рядом кого — человеческих ли ушей, потусторонних ли любопытных глаз, мигающих из-за черты. Кинг замечает его беспокойство и делает жест рукой, приглашая в небольшую деревянную беседку.  
Рам проходит за ним и опускается в одно из широких плетёных кресел, пробегается взглядом по стенам и горшкам с растениями, а потом останавливается взглядом на Кинге, сидящем напротив. Это место и правда ощущается как надёжное убежище, как светлое и тёплое место, пропитанное солнцем и тишиной.  
— Моя семья, — начинает он без подготовки, и это похоже на нырок в ледяную воду из раскалённого стоячего воздуха. — Часть моей семьи — из Австралии. Моя бабушка — шаман.  
На лице Кинга в первые мгновения читается отчётливое: _это что, шутка?_  
Рам качает головой.  
— Я серьёзно. Моя мама унаследовала только небольшую часть способностей, но мне досталось больше.  
Кинг осторожно кивает, явно пытаясь уложить информацию в голове.  
— И что ты можешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Я вижу и слышу многие вещи, которые не замечают другие. Меня учили различать духов и защищаться от них. Меня учили, — тут он невольно улыбается, — не разговаривать с теми, кто может украсть мой голос или душу.  
На лице Кинга высвечивается понимание, и он выглядит таким довольным в этот момент, что Раму тяжело смотреть — его словно слепят разгорающиеся эмоции на чужом лице.  
— Так вот что это было! –улыбается Кинг и откидывает волосы со лба. — Подожди, так ты сразу понял, что я… Ну, что со мной что-то не так? — на последних словах прекрасно видно, как радость по каплям начинает вытекать из него, словно сквозь решето. Смотреть на это абсолютно невыносимо, потому что Рам понимает. Вот эти сомнения в собственной нормальности, вот это чувство не-принадлежности ни к одному из миров — Рам помнит их, он их знает изнутри, поэтому узнать их отражение в другом человеке не составляет труда.  
Он не хочет, чтобы Кинг так себя чувствовал.  
— С тобой всё так, — твёрдо говорит он.  
Кинг только поджимает губы, но потом кривовато улыбается, пытаясь скрыть свой дискомфорт. Кивает.  
— Но да, я что-то почувствовал, — признает Рам. — Только не понял сразу, что именно.  
 _Интерес,_ подсказывает безжалостный внутренний голос. _Вот что ты почувствовал_.  
— Так что, — Кинг немного ёрзает в своём кресле, и в его лице постепенно проступает подлинное любопытство. — Много вокруг нас потустороннего? Духов? Божков?  
Рам кивает.  
— Я здесь наполовину чужой, — говорит он. — Поэтому стараюсь не лезть и не давать лезть ко мне. У меня, — он чувствует, как против воли снова слегка улыбается, — на самом деле очень скучная жизнь.  
Это правда. Самое интересное в его жизни сейчас — это человек, сидящий в кресле напротив, но к этой части Рам пока не готов. Не уверен, что вообще будет когда-либо готов, потому что чувств у него так много, что совершенно неясно, с какой стороны к ним подходить. Он просто замечает, как всё его внимание фокусируется на Кинге, стоит тому попасть в поле зрения, но мир от этого парадоксальным образом не схлопывается, а как будто только расширяется и обогащается. Рядом с Кингом мироздание вообще словно ведёт себя странно, по крайней мере, по мнению Рама.  
Кинг ещё раз кивает и откидывается в кресле, задумчиво потирая подбородок, взгляд у него расфокусированный. Рам тоже замолкает — он и так сказал уже очень много — и замечает, что словно и правда стало полегче, когда он разделил свою ношу.  
И вот тогда его догоняет боль, которой до этого словно не хватало места, а теперь она растекается внутри, заполняя всё свободное место. Он снова вспоминает знакомую машину, отцовскую руку на чужих плечах, он вспоминает свои подозрения, ощущение, будто сердце проваливается куда-то в желудок. Ему так сильно нужны ответы, но он совершенно не готов их слышать.  
Ему так хочется ошибаться.  
У Рама внутри сейчас — сплошная боль, как если бы кто-то залил его до краёв выжигающей нутро кислотой, пока не осталась только ноющая пустота.Как делиться таким он даже не представляет, поэтому остаётся заперт один на один со страхом, с отвращением, с яростным комом злости в груди.  
— Эй, — окликает его Кинг. Так мягко, что становится очевидно: он заметил. Хочется немедленно закрыться и отодвинуться, потому что вот к этому он не готов.  
— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Кинг и, отыскав какой-то ответ в его лице, сам кивает. — Что же может тебя так сильно задеть? Дома что-то? — Кинг снова отыскивает какие-то ответы в его молчании. Раму кажется, что его читают как открытую книгу, и это пугает. Так в его жизни всегда умел делать только младший брат, и вот теперь ещё один человек учится этому с поразительной лёгкостью.  
Если Кинг однажды присмотрится внимательнее, ему не составит труда заметить, какая огромная, безнадёжная влюблённость у Рама внутри.  
— Не хочешь говорить? — понимающе уточняет Кинг, и Рам и правда не чувствует давления с его стороны. Как будто ему действительно дают выбор и не станут лезть туда, куда он не готов пускать.  
Рам кивает, прикрыв глаза.  
Когда он их открывает, то видит, как Кинг мягко улыбается ему.  
— Вот видишь, Льдышка, тебе даже не обязательно говорить, чтобы быть понятым.  
Рам уверен, что вся та благодарность, распускающаяся тёплым цветком внутри, должна быть написана у него на лице, как и его бесконечная привязанность. Он не представляет, какую огромную пустоту он бы ощутил, если Кинг бы вдруг исчез из его жизни или принялся бы от него отстраняться; ему страшно даже думать об этом.  
Может быть, все его глупые чувства сейчас как на ладони, но фокусируясь на них, на Кинге, на том, как сильно ему хочется его коснуться сейчас, зарыться пальцами в блестящие волосы, он может меньше думать об отце. Может быть, правильнее бы, взрослее было бы беспокоиться об этом, но прямо сейчас у Рама нет сил. Сейчас ему хочется ещё хотя бы несколько минут задержаться в плену этого мягкого внимания, которое так похоже на ослепительные солнечные зайчики. Это эгоистично, думает Рам, но он всего лишь человек.  
Он едва заметно вздрагивает, когда движение Кинга выдергивает его из размышлений. Кинг протягивает руку и что-то заправляет ему за ухо — и пока он это делает, такой сосредоточенный и осторожный, Раму начинает казаться, что они вдруг оказались ожившей картинкой, иллюстрацией к какому-то мифу. С ним, уставшим, потерявшим надежду героем, встретившим в нимфу в прохладной лесной чаще.  
Он осторожно протягивает руку и вытаскивает из-за уха цветок ярко-лилового цвета, очень нежный и живой, и даже не очень может облечь в слова, что чувствует в этот момент. Он возвращает цветок на место и поднимает взгляд.  
Кинг улыбается ему так, словно никого важнее сейчас нет, и Рам понимает, что катастрофически не умеет справляться с тем, что кто-то ему вот так открыто предлагает сочувствие и поддержку, вот так предлагает внимание, словно и правда сейчас нет ничего важнее происходящего здесь, в этом замершем мгновении. Слышится тихий стрёкот насекомых, далёкий смех Босса, но они вдвоём — словно замершие насекомые в тёплом янтаре.  
— Это правда, — медленно говорит он. — Есть тот, кто меня понимает.  
И этот человек прямо сейчас смотрит на него блестящими чёрными глазами так, что на секунду становится даже не так уж сложно представить, будто Кинг тоже к нему тоже что-то чувствует.  
Рам вспоминает, что у него есть подсказки; пусть это нечестно, наверное, но в случае с Кингом он готов воспользоваться всеми картами, что мироздание сдало ему на руки. Он переводит взгляд вниз и видит, как на плетёном кресле, на ручке которого лежит ладонь Кинга, пробиваются нежно-розовые почки. Их много, они усыпают нежно-зелёные побеги, и на них набухают всё новые и новые бутоны.  
Сердце Рама пропускает удар.  
Кинг замечает его пристальное внимание и переводит взгляд на кресло и вздрагивает. Он чуть ли не впервые выглядит выбитым из колеи, почти напуганным. Кресло под ним зацветает всё сильнее, Рам видит и первые проростки спутанных колючих побегов, которые всегда выдают нарастающее волнение Кинга. Раму очень хочется интерпретировать бутоны в свою пользу.  
Кинг неуверенно прочищает горло и резко садится, глаза у него начинают тревожно бегать, словно сейчас произошло что-то ужасное, хотя Рам уже не раз видел побеги, идущие в рост. Значит, дело не в них, так ведь? По крайней мере, не в самом факте.  
Раму тоже сейчасбеспокойно. Что делать в таких ситуациях, почему-то его не учил никто, и он не уверен, что не испортит все сейчас. Но при этом что-то словно шепчет ему: сейчас или никогда.  
Он знает, что делать, если в полночь в дом постучится дух; знает, как воет пёс, почувствовав приближение неупокоенной силы; знает, как разгадать загадки тех, кто выпотрошит тебя, если ты ошибёшься. И совсем не представляет, как справиться с тем, что парень, который ему нравится, сидит, глядя на него своими блестящими чёрными глазами, и под его пальцами распускаются цветы. Маленькие розовые цветочки с тысячей лепесточков, почти прозрачных, такие они тонкие, и заполняют домик душным сладким ароматом, и он может найти только одно объяснение происходящему.   
Он набирает полную грудь сладкого воздуха и решается. Поднимается со своего места, подходит ближе, почти нависая над Кингом, который отодвигается обратно, почти вжимаясь в спинку кресла. Кинг дёргается и шипит, напоровшись рукой на им же выращенные колючки на подлокотнике, но всё ещё не двигается, глядя на него снизу вверх расширенными глазами, словно чего-то ждёт.  
Рам наклоняется, подаётся вперёд, опираясь на цветущую ручку кресла, и осторожно целует Кинга, едва касаясь его горячих губ. Внутри в этот момент что-то сладко ёкает от ужаса и восторга, от невыносимого напряжения неопределённости, а в ушах оглушительно стучит, отсчитывая мгновения, которые Кинг остаётся неподвижным. Затем тот отмирает, шумно выдыхает и закидывает руку ему на шею, притягивая ближе, практически роняя на себя, откидывается на пологую спинку сильнее. От него пахнет листвой и солнцем, и кожа у него тёплая, словно тоже обласканная солнцем, и Рам чувствует, как его губы поддаются навстречу.  
Кинг целует его в ответ так, словно ждал этого не меньше; поцелуй получается немного неуклюжим, но горячим и мокрым и совершенно идеальным. Рам не понимает, в какой момент вытащил призовой билет в лотерее мироздания, но он чувствует, как колотится сердце в груди, как ладонь Кинга осторожно ложится ему на шею, большой палец гладит татуировку с ловцом снов.  
Рам касается языком его зубов, легко прикусывает губу, ему хочется всего и сразу, хочется проехаться руками по бокам Кинга, лежащего под ним, чтобы точно убедиться, что это не сон. Кинг шумно выдыхает через нос — или это он сам? — и немного отстраняется, прерывая поцелуй. Он смотрит на Рама своими дурными раскосыми глазами, взгляд у него абсолютно расфокусированный, но сожаления в нём точно не читается.  
Кинг подаётся вперёд и покрывает короткими поцелуями его подбородок, нос, шею, щёки — всё, до чего дотягивается, и Рам чувствует, как улыбается против воли под его натиском.   
Когда Рам, наконец, может на мгновение отвести от него взгляд, то замечает, что кресло под ними всё усыпано распустившимися цветами и почти потеряло очертания, так что они практически утопают в зелени.   
Он срывает один из цветков и, ненадолго отстранившись от Кинга, который в этот момент смотрит на него с беспокойством, заправляет его ему за ухо.  
А потом снова тянется к нему, потому что их вряд ли станут искать ещё минут двадцать, и Рам не собирается терять ни секунды из этого драгоценного времени.  
О том, как тяжело ему будет выдержать вид зацелованного Кинга, когда они вернутся к остальным на ужин, он пока решает не думать.


End file.
